


The Setter Set

by isweartocoffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Multi, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweartocoffee/pseuds/isweartocoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama discovers how gay he really is</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Setter Set

**Author's Note:**

> yall mean to tell me you ship these three separately amongst themselves, and paired with a different third character, but not these three together?? Plz consider!

"Why's your boyfriend so jumpy around me?"

Akaashi was leaning against the wall with his water bottle, watching the miniature teams play. There were only four people per team, nothing official going on, but Kageyama Tobio was as serious ad ever in his playing.

Kenma, sitting on the floor next to Akaashi, opted out of this round. He played a small handheld game, eyes darting from the video game to the volleyball game just above the edge of the device. Sure, playing volleyball was exhausting, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy the curve of Kageyama's ass as he squatted, or the flex of his arms and hands as he set the ball into the spiker's hand. "He's got a crush on you, probably."

Akaashi raised an eyebrow and tilted his head toward Kenma. "Come again?"

"I think so, at least." His voice was as flat as ever, including that last phrase, and he didn't tear his eyes away from the screen or the first-year. "That's how he acted around me when we started dating. He was also stuttering out, 'Kozume-san, you played well.' It was cute, but only if you didn't look at his face." Akaashi could see the faintest of smiles on Kenma's lips.

"Why would he have a crush on me if he's dating you already?" Not that he wasn't flattered, oh contraire. Akaashi's eyes slid back to Kageyama and recalled the past few days.

When they'd met, Akaashi thought Kageyama might have pissed his pants, or watched Akaashi grow a second head in real time. Those were his two best guesses toward the face Kageyama made. And he spoke the first 'Akaashi-san' so softly that another first year punched him in the shoulder shouting to stop getting nervous about competition. Kageyama appeared to hear none of that.

The second time they'd met was later that same day, and Akaashi complimented him on a stylistic choice of serving the ball. "I've only ever seen that kind of jump serve once. Could I see that again?"

Kageyama whipped his head up, a dark red ripping across his cheeks back behind his ears. "I. I um, that. Yes. That. I can do." Then he bowed, grabbed another ball, and repeated the motion. Despite his shaking hands, the serve was as flawless as before. When Akaashi turned back, eyebrows raised in evident commendation, Kageyama coughed into his hand (the closest Akaashi could admit to seeing a happy Tobio).

The third time they'd met was, to Akaashi, the most concerning time. It was lunchtime and all of the members of the three adjoining teams were dispersed through the building and outside. They weren't allowed to eat in the gym, so many of them chose a shaded area beneath a tree or a picnic table. Kohona offered to sit with him to discuss tactics while Bokuto entertained the Karasuno Duo. The little redhead bothered Kageyama as they sat on the steps of the building. He'd also learned that Hinata bothering Kageyama (and vice versa) was normal behavior for the two, so he paid it no mind until he heard a loud thud.

The first years were tumbling in the grass, pulling hair and spouting off incoherent insults. Bokuto seemed perplexed as to how this situation escalated right in front of him, but was quick to try and pull Hinata away. No punches were thrown, but Hinata bit Kageyama as Bokuto shoved him back behind, acting as a human shield.

"Hey, go pick a fight somewhere else!!!" was all Bokuto had to offer. Akaashi sighed and excused himself from Kohona.

"Yeah, Bakageyama! Don't you _have_ a boyfriend to talk shit to? Since nobody on our team is good enough." Face twisted into a sneer, Hinata held onto Bokuto's shirt was a vice grip.

"Don't you _wish_ you had a boyfriend? Any boyfriend? Or is it just Kenma you wanted?"

Before Hinata could lunge and claw off his teammate's face, Akaashi placed a gentle hand on his fellow setter's shoulder. "That's enough, you guys."

Akaashi felt the body beneath him tense, and he didn't even have to look to see that the rage in Kageyama's had been replaced by something else. He saw it clear enough on Hinata's face, contorting from offense and hatred to befuddlement. Kageyama turned his head away from the three of them.

"Bokuto-san, please take Hinata-kun somewhere else." Stiffly, the third year picked up their two collective lunches and stalked off to an unseen corner. "Kageyama-kun..."

"P-Please forgive me, Akaashi-san!" The shorter boy whipped around and ducked low. "That was highly rude of me. Please offer Bokuto-san my apologies." And if a derisive _I have nothing to say to Hinata_ crumbled past his lips as an afterthought, well, Akaashi probably just misheard. And then he left. Kageyama just picked up his food and ran away. It would've been dramatic, if he didn't run like a clod and trip over his own feet twice.

Later that evening, Akaashi saw him slumped against a pointedly disinterested Nekoma setter. No, not disinterested... Annoyed? It was as if Kenma was allowing the cuddling to happen to him while returning none of it. Nevertheless, it appeared to be making the younger boy feel better.

And that brought him back to the present, the fourth time they'd met. Akaashi went looking for Bokuto after dinner and found him- and several others- practicing some spiking in the gym. Kageyama happened to be one of those present, and upon seeing the second-year immediately tried to make himself smaller.

"He might not look it, but he's major flirt," Kenma spoke with a hint of amusement. "He's been looking for another partner for a while."

"A partner... To share, you mean?"

Kenma nodded. "I mean, I don't want another boyfriend really. One real one is enough work as is, and it's twice as bad if you consider Kuroo being hella single and desperate for any distraction. I don't get why I'm so popular with most excitable volleyball fanatics." His last sentence trailed off as it neared the end.

Sipping at the water bottle in his hand, Akaashi decided to give his legs a break and dropped to the floor. Kenma's handheld made all sorts of digital noises, leaving Akaashi unable to ignore him entirely.

"So you wouldn't want to go out with me, if Kageyama-kun were to approach me."

"I didn't say that," Kenma shot back, not looking up from the screen.

"Should I start preparing for a joint confession?" A small smirk rested on Akaashi's lips, but the other's face didn't change.

"Didn't say that either."

It took Akaashi a few moments to realize Kenma had no further argument and was simply going to let the frayed end of their conversation linger.

"That's good then. I'm not sure I could handle having two boyfriends, both of which are setters. Imagine having to fight the two you hold nearest to your heart, simply to become the Alpha tee-emm." A noise similar to a sneeze escaped Kenna and made Akaashi glance over. That wasn't a sneeze, it was a snort, and Kenma was clamping a hand over his mouth to keep from drawing further attention. With a lazy blink, Akaashi settled on the idea that it was cute. "It might even be worse for you, Kenma-san. Kageyama-kun is tall, but very lithe. I could probably take him on, and use his body to bat you to the sun."

Kenma yelped a short-but-loud laugh and hid his face in his knees, effectively causing the teams on the court to stop their game and stare. Akaashi was staring too, knowing well that Kenma was probably a very mild individual; his shaking shoulders made a beautiful image, and the laughter was contagious enough that Akaashi began chuckling himself.

"Kenma!" Kageyama's shoes squeaked as he raced over to his boyfriend, landing smoothly in a kneeling position. As soon as he saw Kenma was dying of laughter and nothing else, his eyes began to sparkle and the corners of his mouth pulled taut.

It didn't make sense to Akaashi; had he heard wrong about Kageyama's infamous evil grin? The smile before him was anything but terrifying. In fact, it was a smile he wanted to see more of.

"What did you say?" Kageyama asked, still smiling as he turned to Akaashi.

"Just talk about lunch. Tomorrow. The three of us?"

The first-year slid his eyes back to his boyfriend, who was just calming down from peals of silent laughter, with a questioning look.

"He's asking us out, Tobio."

The perplexed face didn't leave, but shifted form to something more wide-eyed and flush-cheeked. "Akaashi-san...?"

Akaashi grinned, loving every second of that expression and wanting to draw it out further. "You can call me Keiji." He watched Kageyama- _Tobio_ \- hide his face in Kenma's shoulder and Kenma kiss Tobio's cheek. A pang of impatience arose, impatience for the day when he could be the recipient of such unyielding affection.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, posted rare and still mooing
> 
> sidenote to avoid confusion: kenma is mad at kags for getting in a fight, but he knows kags feels remorse over it and needs cuddles, so kenma lets kags cuddle him, but is punishing him for fighting by not cuddling back. they do this regularly, i promise kenma is actually just as cuddly as his bf
> 
> ITS 11:30 AT NIGHT I WORK AT 6 AM BUT I NEEDED TO FINISH THIS AND POST.
> 
> If it sucks, I won't know unless you tell me, so fire away!
> 
> edit: removed the gift portion. i dont suspect they still want it anyways lmao


End file.
